Conventional compact cosmetic containers typically comprise one or more cosmetic products (such as lipstick, lip-gloss, foundation, eye shadow, mascara concealer or blusher for example) and a housing which encloses and protects the cosmetic product(s) when the user does not wish to use it.
Various structures have been proposed for compact cosmetic containers of the above kind, some of which employ slide-type mechanisms for opening and closing the housing. Other cosmetic containers employ rotatable clam-type mechanisms for opening and closing the housing.
Such mechanisms can be simple and quick to operate, thereby providing easy access to the cosmetic product(s) housed in the container.
The aforementioned conventional cosmetic containers are widely used and have resulted in features which may be viewed as commonplace and standard.